


As A Team

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celegorm and Curufin were always a team, even when facing their ruin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As A Team

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, Challenge "Teamwork"

He’s right there, and they smile at each other. 

It was always like this, working together to make sure that whatever they or their father wanted done was done. 

It just wasn’t supposed to be like this, where the two of them would die here today. As Curufin falls, he looks at the Sinda whose knife is sticking out of his chest and wonders if he has a brother too. 

Then he closes his eyes and Doriath looks like their home. He could swear that he heard Celegorm calling for him like he had when they played games against their cousins. 

Teamwork had always been their strong point.


End file.
